Being Different
by artisticgurl
Summary: I just want to be like other girl sabers but I also don't want to give up on what I love.I want to be pretty like them I don't want to be this ugly girl.Why do others see me as a weirdo,what did I do to deserve this?I can't let them know my secret they'll just think I'm a freak like the herd. Why are we so different?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is an AU so the Kids won't come out but the cubs will! Basically it's about how the cubs would grow up being diffrent from others. That's all y'all need to know and also I made another story Saber Ghost I like some reviews but it's cool if y'all don' enjoy the story!**

* * *

Shira's Pov

I've been pregnant for 3 weeks now,it's been two months since we arrived at the island.I'm happy but also scared on what/how will Diego I shouldn't worry to much I know he loves me. I was calm for a bit looking at the ocean from a rock bed.

"Hey Aunt Shira!" called a voice from behind me."Hey sweetie, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing really,I just want to hang out with you today." she answered with a smile."Really?What about Louis,where is he?"

"Actually I have no idea he said he going to work on something yesterday,and this morning when I came to his burrow he wasn't there.I asked some of Louis neighbors to and they all said he was busy with a I don't know."

I listen and when I was about to say something she asked me How I've been doing."Me?Well pretty good actually thanks, espesially with the new cubs on the way-!" Idiot I'm sopuse to tell Diego then the Herd!

"Cubs?Does that mean your-and I'm going to have-?" "Yes."I answered and laughed as she started to jump around and kept saying "OH MY GOSH!"over and over again.

Well one herd member can be as happy as this,then I'm sure the others would react the same!

"I can't wait to see Uncle Diego's reaction!"

"Neither can I!" Okay so that wasn't a complete lie.

* * *

Diego's POV

I was just about to go and take a nap on the bed rock we have in the cave when "PRECIOUS!DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY TEETH WENT?" Yup you guessed it."Granny Precious is a whale she's not inside the cave and I doubt she knows where your teeth are."

_WHONK_

"You think I don't know that Liego!"she said hitting me with a stick "It's Diego!"I said clearly annoyed."D-I-E-G-O."

"That's what I said Piego K-G-H-E-J Diego!"

I'm not even going to ask.

After Granny left,the cave looking for Sid I wanted to go and take the nap I didn't get. After I got into a comfortable position I fell asleep and drift into a dream.

_"Dad I want to go on my own this time I can take care of myself!" I heard a female voice say,then heard myself saying "Your to young to be by yourself,you still have alot to learn anyway. I can't just let you roam around when ever you want!"_

_"You always say that!" said the voice but I can hear her crying and I say a orange blur run._

I woke up with a start! That didn't make any sense at all but then again it's just a dream...right?

"Diego!" I heard Shira call as she entered the cave,"I have big news!"

"What's the news?" this time all the Herd was at the entrance but I don't think Shira notice them.

"I'm pregnant!" she announced next thing I heard was the herd cheering and the cave turn black.

* * *

**So sorry for the short chapter! Hahahaha Diego fainted,and what was he dreaming anyway? Guess you'll have to wait and see! Review!**


	2. Names

**OMG!OMG!OMG! I'm so sorry for the extra loooooong wait you guys can thank school for that! You think we wouldn't get homework since it's almost over! But to my surprise I don't want this year to end it's where I met my true friends,lots of wacky drama happened to me. Aaaaahhhh it was a really good year! But ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Cub's Birth date Shira's POV

This was it the time has come for my babies to be born trust me this is alot harder than it looks!Ellie told me to take deep breaths and to stay calm. Sure why wouldn't I be calm since I mean after all it's just BIRTH I'm giving!

2 hours later..

Finally it was all over the pain stopped and I heard little mewls of my kittens.I licked them clean and told Peaches to tell Diego o come in and help me name them.

"Do you want to see them uncle Diego?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he played and came in siting down next to me as I gave him a lick on the cheek."So how many cubs are they?" he asked his voice was filled with excitement!

Normal POV

"Two Boys and two girls,I think you should name the oldest ones."which were the boys. He looked at the oldest. **AN:Ok so 2 of the cubs will look like modern day tigers but with is the oldest and youngest.**

**(1)**He had ocean blue eyes,white pelt with black stripes and a long looked like he was going to be a strong fighter."The oldest should be Hunter."he said looking at the now tiny cub."I love it."Shira answered.

Then he looked at the second oldest unlike Hunter he had no stripes short tail and had a pure white pelt with deep forest green eyes. "Forest."he said with no hesitation at the name,the cub did look like he was going to be the smartest of all.

Once again Shira smiled sensing the same thing as Diego and looked at the first youngest a had Diego's fur color but lighter and had Shira's eyes also her eyes,way lighter but eyes were like winter when snow beautiful with a twinkle,"Winter for her."She answered.

"Beautiful,I love it."Diego said.

She looked at their youngest cub **(2)** she had Diego's eyes,had Shira's looks a orange pelt white under belly and under neck and also had a tail but about 3 inches longer than Hunter' felt a spark when she saw her something was going to happen both good and she knew it would be long till that would happen whatever was that will happen.

"Jenna."she said looking at the cub and back at Diego."Jenna it is then."he said smiling at his little girl,when the entire herd came they told them their names and said why they chose those names.

Everyone awed and cooed at the cubs even Granny! Sid wanted to try and carry all four of them but you can guess who stopped him from doing so.

All of he herd was happy and threw a small party and went to sleep once it was dark all but was still awake looking at the trees and the way Peaches,Ellie and her brothers slept,to her it was weird and kinda cool she wanted to do that but how?

She yawned and decided to wait until morning came.

* * *

**So sorry for a short chapter!1 and 2 I thought about how Diego and Shira's kids would look then it hit me! Diego's orange and Shira has white fur with black stripes and then I googled tigers and BAM!IT HIT ME!Hope You guys like my Idea and plz review! And I will TRY to update!**


	3. Different

**Sorry for the long wait you guys :( But HEY All you guys should be happy that it's almost summer! Unless you live somewhere else and got out early! ;) Hope you enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

5 days later

Jenna's POV

My dad went out hunting for my mom so she could feed us.I laid down under the shade of the tree, oh yeah we had started walking and talking all in one! Mom says she knew we were going to very bright indeed! "A development!"said Louis! I have no idea what that means but sounds great to me!

I still looked at the same tree I saw my cousin Peaches hang upside . Must be a mammoth thing. But I want to try it! I walked up to my cousin and said"Cousin Peaches can you tweach me how to hang by my tail?" Hey don't look at me I had to make my voice sound cute!

"Awww! Of course I will Jenny!"she said and carried me to a branch.

Jenny? Did she just say Jenny!? I was kinda mad at the nickname but coming out of Peaches I didn't hold a grudge at all!

"Okay so it's actually very easy to do this,"she said holding me by a branch"Get your tail and wrap it around the be sure to get a good grip on it."explained Peaches.

I did what I was told,"Good now I'm going to let go of you and then you'll be hanging upside down!" She let go and I swung a little I opened my eyes to see everything well...upside!

I felt exciment,dizzy and about to puke but I didn't and I LOVE it! It was different.

* * *

Winter's POV

I was inside are cave as mommy licked me clean,I didn't like getting dirty unlike my brothers who seem to enjoy themselves in the mud.

Ew.

I thought as I scrunched up my nose and looked away I looked down to see water and saw my reflection.I did have mommy's looks but my daddy's fur color!I looked closely to see if I inheritied anything else.I didn't.

"Mom did I inheritied anything else of you and daddy?"I asked."Winter your still to young to know if you did inherit anything else as you grow we'll see anything different."

I didn't know what she meant by 'different' but that didn't matter as I looked at my reflection.I was cute as the herd has told me but I wasn't beautiful or gorgeous as my mom or Aunt Ellie or Peaches.

I kinda wanted to be like those mammoths Peaches sometimes talks to,always looking amazing with those pretty flowers by their ears! Tinted eyes! Of course I was to young,once mommy finished cleaning me I picked of a blue flower and placed it on my right ear.

It looked good but I still wasn't satisfied,I didn't look like those girls Peaches is with,or some of the girls at the playground I see pass by, I was different.

* * *

Forest POV

I rolled on the mud that I was playing in as Hunter and I started to get out of the puddle and shook of some of the fur was stained well Hunter's was really stained he actually dug into the mud to make it deeper and well dirtier I guess.

In my opinon I think things through to much mud on my fur means more germs and what ever else is on me then I could get sick. Hunter says that I over think things,well excuuuse ME for being smart enough to avoid getting sick!

I'm not like other boys at the playground playing sports or racing no I would normally just lie down and watch the other kids if I would bump into someone I would try to be nice and say "Pardon me."

I would always be nice to girls but they seemed interested in Hunter not that I'm jealous or angry, I just want to meet someone who doesn't care what others I think that the reason kids don't talk to me is because they think I'm weird.

How am I weird all I do is wait until we leave the playground,walk around and look at leaf patterns sounds boring but gives me time to think.

Ok so I don't talk much well I'm just shy so?So what if I like to think things but is it normal or am I just different?

* * *

Hunter's POV

I have been staring at my brother for a while now,he was looking at a pebble he must be deep in thought.I try telling him that it's not healthy to keep he only talk when needed or something like that,then he tells me that other kids don't like him.

Hmph.

He should try having a long tail and have stripes that are every where around you!It looks good on mom and Jenna but I don't think I ever seen anyone else with stripes like these on a I'm like you say popular at the playground,and I have a pretty weird herd.I asked about the cubs herd's and they all said that they live in a pack.

I don't live in a pack I'm thinking of asking mom and dad about moving into a then what would the herd think of me?Hate? I like the herd but it's different I want to live in a pack filled with sabers of all kind!

I want a shorter tail with no I also can't let anyone know that I live in a herd of sloths,mammoths and I have to worry about anyone knowing that I'm realted to Forest and Jenna.

Mainly cause the other kids think their freaks or weird it's tough for me and my bro and my lil'sis. Well I'm the oldest here and I have a reputation to keep.

Ugh why did I have to be different!?

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter and I will TRY to update often I need one more week then I'm off!**

**Review!**


	4. The beigning of problems

6 MONTHS LATER...

Jenna's POV

I ran I ran as fast as I could I climbed the trees and swung really fast crying my eyes out what has happened over the last few weeks was unforgiving.

I finally settled on a branch miles away from home on the other side of the island it seemed but I didn't care everything happened and what happened is something that I will never forgive my siblings.

It all started last month when I was looking for Winter and Hunter...

* * *

I was climbing on the trees searching for Winter and Hunter we were recently 15 and I thought it was the perfect age for me to finally spread my wings and be on my own but I had to wait for that right now I had to look my siblings.

_snap!_

I turned quickly to see Forest,"Forest what are you doing here?Your supose to be wih dad helping him."I said.

"He told me to watch over you and Jenna are you sure this is safe?" he said trying not to look down from the branch.

"Your only 5 feet off the ground."I said flatly at how careful he was"And why did he sent you?He know that were 15 now and not 5 year old babies."I said.

Before he could answer we both heard Winter's and Hunter coming in close with their we had to climb higher so they won't see us.

Let's just say their friends don't do well with me and Forest,"Like girl that Jenna cat is weird!"I heard Ashley say the leader of Winter,Lulu and Kathy,not to mention that their members of the Brat Pack.

"I hear she climbs tree's and hangs out with rodents! UGH!"said Lulu she had light orange fur with a pink flower behind her ear and her eyes were yellow tinted pink.

"Actually I hear that she is a member of that stupid herd and sleeps like a possum! UGH so gross!"said Kathy she had brown fur with a purple flower behind her ear and her eyes were brown tinted purple.

"Hey let's nickname her Jenn-UGH! Especially with that hideouse fur of her's her parents must be ashamed to have created THAT!"spat Ashley she had ginger fur and light brown eyes with a hot pink flower and hot pink tinted eyes.

I growled low as I saw them laughing Winter and Hunter seemed awkward at that,"Hey what's the matter you guys?" said a male saber.

"Yeah Winter your usually always telling us embarassing things about that cat! Why so quiet all of a sudden?"asked Ashley.

SHE WHAT!? I screamed in my head.A tear slipped out and ran down my Forest and I were about to leave they kept on talking.

"Yeah Hunter what about you,you always say things that pale saber." said another froze as they mentioned Forest.

"Oh!You mean that nerdy kid who is always alone staring at leaves? and bugs? That guy is SUCH a creep!" spat Lulu.

I turned to see Forest his eyes were filling up with tears and his lip wobbled I knew what he was thinking Hunter his brother who told him about his problems told every other saber of the island for some street credit.

They could make fun of me all they wanted but they will NEVER mess with my brother's feelings! He maybe a saber but he is soft and gentle! And how dare they say that about him!

I was ready to attack but before I could pounce Peaches and Louis appeared with the Brat Pack looking...well...by they're faces they heard every word.

The sabers starighten up because the Brat Pack was the most Popular group on the island so they liked them they would as popular as them but Ashley,Lulu,Kathy and Winter and Hunter didn't do much since their a part of the brat pack.

"How dare you all talk about my cousin like that!?" Peaches said booming!

"Peaches your a mammoth not a saber."said Ashley coolly,"I know that we live in that stupid herd you guys were talking about earlier!"she said almost near screaming.

They stood there shocked and then glanced at Steffie for help,but no use Steffie was on Peaches side on this one ever since they reached the island they became friends.

"She has all the right to be mad at you all! It's her family that you were bad mouthing!"Steffie said she knew who Jenna was and Forest they hung out at night and gotten close to them.

Everyone was silent The Brat Pack was just as mad as who spotted us in the trees kept quiet so are cover wasn't blown.

I needed to show myself I looked at Forest with a stern and detremine face he looked the same we nodded and jumped out of the branches and landed in between Peaches and Ashley.

I walked up to her growling louder then ever in my life,each step I took my claws got longer as I took them out my claws are long and thick not to mention strong.

I bare my teeth and fangs at her everyone backed away she just stood there in horror all I said was "I won't hurt you because I'm not like you." I turned around as did the Brat Pack so we could leave Forest followed me but I turned around and saw Winter and Hunter not moving.

"Winter,Hunter come on mom and dad will be worried of the four of us."I said all eyes were on them and they looked at me with their eyes saying "Why did you say that?"

Forest couldn't handle it anymore"Oh I'm sorry,if we embaresses you two for being related to you!We're brother's and sister's were sopusse to to unite!"she shouted.

"Well we 'Were' brother's and sister's at least,it was fun while it lasted."he said and walked away but as he turned away I saw his tears slipping down his cheeks.

I clawed a tree taking a chunk off it's side in one go and roared at them some fell down in surprise.

I breath in and walked following my true friends back to home.

* * *

Please Review!


	5. Fights and facing the truth

Jenna's POV

When we got home Peaches,Forest and I thanked the Brat Pack for backing us up and being there,"Don't worry we'll make sure that their kicked out."Ethan said,"Yeah our gossip runs out fast by tomorrow morning they'll be nobodies."Katie said has she twirled a hair strap with her trunk.

"Thank you."Peaches said also hurt that her cousins said/told them those awful things.I let them talk and left inside the cave. When I went in my parents had already hunted an antelope,and smiled at me.

"So how was your day?" mom asked, I sighed and went to my part of the cave which was like a small hut inside the cave and for a bed a nice pile of moss and leaves. I could feel my parents stare at me they went to their part of the cave and I could hear whispering.

Even if I had excellent hearing I didn't bother,Forest came in and took a couple of bites of the food. He snatched a big piece and ate it.

Forest eats more than usual when he's upset which is rare,he looked at me with the same look he had earlier with his eyes red and puffy from crying. I hated seeing him cry even if he was older than me by minutes.

"How come your not crying?"he asked and layed down,"To be honest I saw it coming,I just didn't think that they would do it."I told him I got up and placed my paw around him into a hug.

Peaches and Louis saw us,"Have you guys told your parents yet?"Louis asked."No,have you Peach?"Forest asked.

She shook her head and sat down as Louis took hold of her trunk and stroked it.

I just couldn't take it anymore I couldn't hold it I just had to cry! I did and after my cry Forest wiped my rivers away.

Just then Winter and Hunter came into the cave Winter saw me and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Yet there was something in her eyes that I couldn't shake away something was there I just didn't was still kinda late and I just wanted to get some sleep.

Some time really late at night...

I woke up to the sound of laughter I looked at the entrance of the cave and saw sabers I reconigez some of them from the events of earlier of the day.

Throwing berries and all types of fruit at not only my family's cave but all of the herd's cave!And you can guess who else I saw just standing there Winter and Hunter!

Apperantly the rest of the herd woke up to I rushed outside to see our caves teen sabers were going to comeback.

I looked at Winter and Hunter who acted like they just woke up to,I couldn't take it anymore I just had to...

Next thing I knew was that I pined them both and wrestled them."What is going on!?"Uncle Manny yelled mom was trying to held me back as dad removed my 'siblings' away from me.

Once removed Forest tackled Hunter attcking him not using claws or his teeth but just brusing him.

"Forest!"mom yelled and he backed down,not needed to be yelled at twice,first time I see him get yelled at."What is up with you kids!?"my dad asked.

"They did this to our caves with their friends and told them things about Me,Forest and the rest of the herd!"I said pointing at them.

"NO! That is not true we didn't have anything to do with the berries! They woke us up so we could see them throw fruit at the caves!"Winter confessed.

I couldn't believe what she just said,this is madness!

"Wait a minute,they woke you guys up so you could SEE them throw fruit!? But you didn't stop them?"Peaches said walking up front.

Mom and Dad couldn't believe it etiher,"We were threaten."Hunter spoke."Of?"Manny asked.

Winter sighed,"If we stopped them then we would be he ones humilated in front of others."All of they herd was silent,"We just couldn't take it,we didn't want to humliated."

"Oh SURE but you somehow think that I like it! Being treated like on outcast,called names,making me feel like if I some kind of a joke! You don't think that I also have feelings!?"I exploded.

"All of the other sabers have been like that to me treating like this every single day of my life,I didn't why but now I know that you and Hunter have been saying things about me,Forest and the herd!"I yelled.

The herd couldn't believe it,Manny and Ellie turned to Peaches and wondered if this was true,she nodded.

Uncle Sid started crying silently and so did Crash and Eddie held their heads down looking at Hunter.

Manny and Ellie held trunks and looked at the saber couple,"_They most be the most affected by_ this." Ellie thought.

She was right both sabers heartbroken and ashamed of their eldest son and daughter. They were grounded until further notice and weren't allowed out of the cave unless one of them is with them or a herd member.

But I had a feeling that this wasn't over.

* * *

**Aqualina111 thank you for the review!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chappie and review!**


	6. Put your hearts up

Jenna's POV

I woke up early in the morning and I reaizieled that it was going to take forever before sunrises and I needed that.I wanted to just swing in the trees and sleep under the cool shade between the branches.

I quickly rushed out, jumped over a log and climbed the closest tree,luckily it was a mango tree.I was really hungry and I just loved the fruit! I climbed higher to get the ripest and sweetest one,as I peeled one I sung a song that I came up with...

**You think your so small like** **You're itty bitty just one match in the lights of the village Walking by strangers on the side of the trail Like a berry in a cup'll get'em up on their feet like You think** **your never gonna your mark Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart like ****Out of sight out of mind like like It's a waste of time Like like like**

It was just a little song I made up,then-

_SNAP!_

I heard a twig snap and quickly got down got down quickly I saw some bushes rustle,crouched down low and pounced.I landed on top of something grey,dark grey with a tuff of black hair on the head.

'Great another saber.'I thought I didn't want to deal with another one,proably here to make fun of me.

He opened his eyes to reveal dark chocolate brown was kinda cute."Hey so can you please get off of me?"he asked.

I got off him,"If your here to talk to Winter she's grounded."I said thinking that he was another saber to get her attention."Who?"he asked.

Well that's new normally sabers here know exactly who Winter is,"Or if you wanna talk to Hunter,yeah he's also in trouble."I said thinking he was here for him.

"I don't know who they are but can I talk to you..uh what's your name?"He asked,I was surprised to hear this," name's Jenna."

"Nice to meet you Jenna,my name's Shawn."

"So are you knew here?"I asked he proably is though.

"Well this a beautiful area and no at least I'm not going in circles."he answered I chuckled.

"I meant on the island."

"Yeah just got here,washed up shore at the beach towards the west woke up on a chunk of ice and was pushed by a whale." he said a little bewildered,"Oh then I guess you already meet Precious."I chuckled again.

He looked a bit confused,then he asked "So that song that you were singing who taught to you?"

"No one I came up with it,"I said walking up to the tree,"When I was a little i started of as a hum I decied to add a few words,and over time it grew into a song."

He smiled,"That's a great song may I hear more?"he asked. May I? He's the first boy I know that says May I other than Forest.

"Can I trust you?After all you were spying on me."I said alittle suspicious,"Yeah sorry about that I was just walking around and well I was kinda lost."

He was knew so I guess I could trust him and well I can also show him around,"Follow me."I smiled.

* * *

No POV

Jenna started walking as Shawn followed,she took a deep breath and started to sing.

**Let me see you put your hearts up,yeah Let me see you put your hearts up,yeah If we give a little love maybe we can change the world **

She sang as they both walked under the tree's **Shawn:Change the world **he sang she looked at him smiled and started running.

**You think your so small like Your itty bitty just one match in the lights of the village Walking by strangers on the side of the trail Like a berry in a cup'll get'em up on their feet like** **You think your never gonna make your mark Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart like Out of sight out of mind like like it's just a waste of time Like like like**

Shawn caught up to her as they walked into a field filled with flowers.

**(1)Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah** **Hey yeah yeah If we give a little love maybe we can change the world (Shawn:Change the world) I said Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah Hey yeah yeah Sing it if your with me all you all you boys and all you girls Let me see you put your hearts up,yeah Let me see you put your hearts up,yeah If we give a little love maybe we can change the world (Shawn:Change the world)**

They laid down in the middle of the field,Jenna looked up to see the sky,

**Wish in the well,shooting star in the sky We can do anything if we try Can't resurrect gandhi,resurrect king But if we put our heads together We can do anything like You don't have to be a billionaire**

Shawn and Jenna sat up,he walked a little tripped on a rock and landed hard on the ground causing millions of butterflies to appear and bat their wings.

**You don't have to have much to show how much you care**

He looked at her to see that a yellow butterfly landed on her right ear making it seem like if she wore a held her head up and a pink butterfly landed on her looked at Shawn who was staring at her.

**Like give a wink give a kiss Like give a little happieness Like like like (back to 1)**

**Don't let them bring down now,down now X2 Ain't got nothing but love now,love now X2 Don't let them bring you down now,down now X2 Ain't got nothing but love now,love now! X2**

She collasped on the floor and breathed heavily,"Wow."Shawn said quietly."Wow what?"she asked and turned towards him.

"You sing great."he whispered,she blushed so hard that if she could her entire fur would turn a shade of red.

But the moment didn't last long when they could hear someone calling out for stood there in silence "I should go,do you wanna meet here same time tomorrow?"she asked.

He stood up gave her a quick lick on her cheek and with that Jenna felt parazyled but she took off anyway. And smiled at the thought of this being her first kiss even if it was little.

* * *

So whaddya think? Please Review! BTW the song is by Ariana Grande and I just change the lyrics a little so it can sound more like in the ice age. Hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

Jenna swung from branch to branch,tree to tree to the landed in front of Forest who has been calling her like crazy.

"Jenna! If your going to sneak away at least tell me!"he scold,Jenna just nodded and looked mindlessly into the distance smiling in a goofy way."Uh Jenna? Are you okay?"

"Mhm."she said.

Forest took a few steps up and sniffed her,his eyes grew and backed away"Okay spill it who is he?"

Jenna backed away and sat down,"Look it's no big deal he's new on the island and well when he saw me he didn't back away or anything like another new saber would!"sighing.

"Or maybe he talked to the saber pack and wants to trick you into liking him and BAM! They'll make fun of you again!"he said worrying for her.

"Forest I think I can trust him."she assured him,"Besides I learned how to fight from the best."she smirked at him.

He looked at her and smiled,"Fine but he's bad news don't say that I didn't warn you at all!"

Jenna laughed,"Well I'll keep that in mind."

She then walked away from her brother,Forest got up and walked back towards the herd where he saw his parents getting ready for a hunt and Winter and Hunter lying down on the mouth of the cave.

"Come on why can't we go on our own hunt!"Winter whined.

"Because we know that you kids will try to go and see your friends and sneak off."Diego told her.

Hunter sat up,"Dad I'm pretty sure that our friends hate us now."

Peaches woke up from all the talking and awkwardly walked away from walking for a while she started to wake up Louis who was on the ground and picked him up before leaving the herd.

Louis woke up from her back,"Hey Peach what happened last night?"

"Family trouble."she said walking up to some fruit tree's,"Apple or mango?"she asked him as she stood on her hind legs to get the rip ones.

"Apple please."he said holding on to her mane for dear life as he almost slipped off.

She picked an apple and heard laughter from a distance one very familair and another was every unreconizable.

* * *

Yeah I know it's short and all but I also want to finish my other story and I've been I want to like do a whole new story from one of my old ones. SO...yeah got alot to do.


	8. Jenna and Shawn's Date?

Jenna laughed as it was the second time she had bumped in to Shawn."We have to stop doing that."Shawn giggled but her ears suddenly twitched when she heard a twig snap,"Hide!"she whispered dived into a bush and Shawn into the water (without the splash he just walked in)

"Louis I'm telling you I heard something."said Peaches coming into the clearing,luckily for Jenna Peaches doesn't have a good smelling sense."Maybe you just heard a couple of birds and they flew away from being startled?"Louis suggested.

"Maybe."she mumbled and left with him on her top Jenna was sure that her cousin was out of ear shot she came out the bush and walked towards the water.

"Shawn it's okay,you can come out now!"she said but the water was still as the beating drum."Shawn?"

She got closer to the water and was now an inch away,she came face to face with dark chocolate brown she reacted he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in sudden shock tried to swim back to the surface but when she opened her eyes she was amazed.

The clear aqua water surrounded her pelt with the most beautiful tropic fish she had ever seen!

She looked at Shawn who kept swimming enjoying the water,_That's odd normally sabers are scared of water._She wasn't scared at all of water since her and her are the only ones in the island who enjoy water.

Until Shawn came,they were both odd sabers but he looked like any other she well...didn't.

Jenna came out of her thoughts when she saw Shawn surrounded by laughed until she remembered that she was under water and swam back up!

She gasped for air,Shawn followed behind "You know you have pretty strong lungs."he commented.

"My mom's side."she simply answered.

"So who was that mammoth girl with the molehog?"he asked while getting water out of his ear.

"Er...um..it's compilcated."Was all she manged to looked at her confused,"That my friend is a story for another day."she said._Oh yeah best saved ever!_

"Uh...okay then."he said,"So what do you wanna do next?"

"I don't know,but I'm kinda hungry."Jenna said,"We can fish?"he suggested."No at least not in this one the best fish are at the West coast waterfall! It's not that far."She said.

"Sounds good let's go!"

They both started to walk and talked about just the weirdest things they could think of!"So how did you become so good at swimming?"Jenna asked.

"Well when I was a cub I was walking on my own away from my pack,I came across a frozen I started to walk on it,I've done it several times and never before have I went through the was this game I invented called ice walking. Anyway I kept up my game and I think I was ethier walking to fast or maybe my claws were out but I fell through this time. I thought I was gonna die but when I opened my eyes it wasn't what I expected to see. Other sabers said that the water is a big empty water grave but it was a whole other world that I saw. After that I've been practicing my swimming and through the years my lungs have gotten stronger."

Jenna listened and soaked in every word he said,she was amazed that he said every thing with a calm voice.

Before she knew it they had reached The West coast waterfall,it was a small water fall on top of a bigger waterfall with tiny little falls around the big was a also surrounded by tree's full of purple and pink flowers.

"Woah! This a pretty sweet place but it's to girly for me."Shawn said,Jenna smirked "Follow me."she said and lead me to inside the cave of waterfall,it was filled with glow stones and a few stopped in front a big one that was against the wall he looked silly at his reflection his head was big with a tiny neck and wider body.

Jenna laughed at him while he kept doing silly faces,"Come on"she said "You haven't seen the best part!"To Shawn's surprise the cave was big and deep until it stopped it was a grassy trail surround by water and stopped at a tree that bloomed.*Similair to Avatar the last airbender movie*

There were a few crystals on the ceiling to keep it light."Now this is cool."he breathed.

"I used to come here often as a kid with my family I found this place inside the waterfall,You and I are the only ones who know about this."Jenna said.

"You know with all the exciement I forgot why we even came here in the first place!"Shawn laughed.

Jenna laughed along and said "Well then I guess that your not up for a big juicy fish?"she teased.

As she caught a fish and started to bite it,"MMMmmm!Yummy yummy fish!"she stomache growled.

"Jenna,Jen,Jenny my bff!Can I have some of that fish?"he asked."No."she said with a smile and took the fish in her mouth and ran out of the cave. "Jenna get back here!"Shawn said and chased after her.

She ran out of the waterfall cave and up on top of the chased after her,"Okay okay you got me!"Jenna said.

Shawn looked at the fish which had a bite taken of the side."You sure your not hungry?"he asked with a worry expression in his eyes.

"I'm fine."she answered,and lied down facing towards the Shawn finished his meal he lied down next to her.

"You know I had fun today,more than I normally do."Shawn said quietly."Why is that?"Jenna asked. "Because I actually had someone to talk to."

She nodded,"Yeah it's been a long time since I had a good laugh."

Shawn sighed,"You know this was fun,we should do this again"he placed his chin on her head,"Only next time let me pick where our next date is going to be."

Jenna's heart skipped a beat or two,_Date? Did he said DATE!? Does this mean-_ Jenna was cut of her thought when Shawn spoke again,"The sunsets here are great! But if only we were on higher ground."

_Now Hold the Rock!? Did he say Sunset!? MOM! DAD!_

"Sunset!"Jenna exclaimed stumbling backwards,"I gotta get home now!" She ran down the water fall and raced back home speeding faster by the minute.

* * *

**Don't kill me okay! I know that I haven't updated in a while and I will try!**

**Shawn:"So review guys!"**

**Me:"When the heck did you get here?"**

**Shawn:"I don't know...but the door was wide open."**

**Me:"I gotta get a lock. -_-**


End file.
